hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Blackwell
Background Wes Blackwell paints the Canadian Flag on his face before every match to show his Canadian pride. After his fight against Stuart Peppers at HCL 20, Blackwell punched out referee Fontaine Kobayashi for ending the fight early. Both Blackwell and Peppers were disappointed at how Kobayashi ended the fight despite the fact that Peppers was still defending himself. Wes Blackwell is responsible for the release of Peter Olivera, because he busted Peter for failing a drug test that Peter refused to take, and that's why Peter asked for a release. Wes Blackwell was named head coach for the show, Top Cock, with the other head coach Stuart Peppers. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 12-4 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 51 | May 1, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:57 | Kamloops, British Columbia | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 12-3 | Francois Gorgonzola | TKO (Punches) | HCL 47 | December 27, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:50 | Waco, Texas | For the HCL Welterweight Championship, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-3 | Alejandro Sandoval | TKO (Punches) | HCL 43 | August 30, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:45 | Window Rock, Arizona | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-3 | Tracy Rhea | TKO (Punches) | HCL 39 | March 15, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:30 | Enumclaw, Washington |For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-3 | TJ McAllister | KO (Right cross) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:36 | Brooklyn, New York |KOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-3 | Francois Gorgonzola | Submission (Guillotine) | HCL 32 | August 3, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:15 | Nutley, New Jersey | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Stuart Peppers | TKO (Punches) | Top Cock 1 Finale | March 12, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:43 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Jackson Outcast | TKO (Punches) | HCL 28 | February 23, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:32 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-3 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 23 | August 18, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:37 | London, England | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-2 | Stuart Peppers | TKO (Punches) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:54 | Ventura, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Miguel Dominguez | KO (Right hook) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:09 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Alejandro Sandoval | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:47 | Hanford, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-2 | TJ McAllister | KO (Right Superman) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:38 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Stuart Peppers | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:25 | Kamloops, British Columbia | WW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Jackson Outcast | TKO (Punches) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:23 | Saginaw, Michigan | WW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Miguel Dominguez | TKO (Punches) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:48 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |} ----